


if i could take it all back

by cress_ent



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flowers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Language of Flowers, Let Villains Love Their Partners 2K20, M/M, as in fundy has abandonment issues, i think fundy deserves for it to be happy, remember that one scene in niki and puffy's flower shop?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cress_ent/pseuds/cress_ent
Summary: sure, he might be fucking used to it — used to building homes that he sits in, alone, no laughter and chatter to fill the tall ceilings and empty rooms; used to the feeling of his heart tearing into two; used to loneliness, to abandonment. but that doesn’t make it any fucking easier.he’s so — stupid. he should have seen it coming. he’s always been left alone. why would this be any different.(there is a ring on dream’s finger this time, fundy tries telling himself,you two made a promise,but the reassurances fall on deaf ears.)ORin which dream proves himself to be better than fundy was initially lead to believe, and being a villain does not mean you cannot care.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 334





	if i could take it all back

**Author's Note:**

> "was it something i said to make you feel like you're a burden?  
> oh, and if i could take it all back  
> i swear that i would pull you from the tide"
> 
> // lyrics and title from 'line without a hook' by ricky montgomery
> 
> // obligatory "this is about the characters they play in the dream smp lore and not the real content creators" disclaimer
> 
> // [dream voice] According to AO3 Statistics, only a small percentage of my readers actually leave kudos and comments. So if you end up liking this fic, please consider leaving a kudos or comment - it's free, and you can always remove it later if you change your mind. Enjoy the fic.

“do you think he’s loyal?”

_ “george will love these!” _

the food on fundy’s plate has long since gone cold. ranboo’s grateful he invited him over for dinner, “a toast and testament to our budding business partnership!” but there’s been a strange, almost electric tension in the air since dream visited the two new shops. his own plate’s been empty for at least twenty minutes now. fundy’s is still full.

“i mean, he  _ did _ give you a flower,” ranboo says, because he’s not sure what else there is to say. fundy doesn’t seem convinced.

_ “george? why george?” _

_ “oh — i meant to say fundy. i misspoke.” _

fundy pushes the food on his plate around. “he had a thing with george in the past, i think — sometimes i wonder if he’s really over it. if he cares as much as i do.”

ranboo doesn’t know what to say to any of this. he’s new here, he barely knows anyone — does fundy really expect him to give his opinion on his love life when ranboo barely has the context to understand it? 

“he seemed genuine, though. earlier.” 

_ “come here, fundy.” _

_ “what — oh.” _

_ “a flower! it’s for you.” _

_ “... thank you.” _

ranboo doesn’t know dream that well, but it seemed too caring to be fake. 

fundy doesn’t say anything. ranboo stands up to leave.

“thanks for dinner! and, uh, i hope things go well — with the business; with dream.” 

fundy doesn’t look up from his plate, from the food that sits cold and uneaten in front of him. “yeah. me too.”

with ranboo gone, fundy can’t fight back the shadows of loneliness and fear that have been creeping towards him. hunger gnaws at his stomach, but he can’t find the energy to eat. sure, he might be fucking used to it — used to building homes that he sits in, alone, no laughter and chatter to fill the tall ceilings and empty rooms; used to the feeling of his heart tearing into two; used to loneliness, to abandonment. but that doesn’t make it any fucking easier.

he’s so — stupid. he should have seen it coming. he’s always been left alone. why would this be any different.

( _ there is a ring on dream’s finger this time _ , fundy tries telling himself,  _ you two made a promise _ , but the reassurances fall on deaf ears.) 

a knock sounds at his door.

“ranboo?” he calls, because he can’t find the energy to get out of his chair. “did you forget something here?”

no answer.

a soft sigh escapes fundy. he stands, (he is so young but his joints ache and he feels as though he’s lived through more lifetimes than he should ever have to,) walks over to the door. pulls it open, unsure and uncaring of what lies beyond. 

_ “niki, i need more flowers.” _

a familiar freckled face stares up at him, green eyes sparkling in the light of the lanterns from the room behind fundy. “surprise, babe.”

dream — his arms filled with flowers. red roses, indigo and violet hyacinths, vibrant violets, gardenias and forget-me-nots and more than fundy can identify off the top of his head. 

_ “more flowers? why?” _

_ “it’s a surprise — don’t tell fundy.” _

“are— are these for me?”

dream laughs, and god, fundy could listen to that sound for hours. “i mean, yeah, who else would they be for?”

and fundy hates himself a little bit for it, the flare of jealousy, the flash of bitterness and resentment. “earlier, when we were at the shop, you said george—”

“i misspoke.” fundy doesn’t get to see dream without his mask that often, what with them always fighting on opposite sides of the same war, and he can’t even begin to explain how  _ nice _ it is, to be able to see him. to know that dream can feel vulnerable around him, is  _ okay _ with being vulnerable around him. “i— i know, it seemed really bad, especially since george and i have a past,” he says, and fundy could kiss him, “but i swear, it was just— force of habit. we were together for years, me and george. but that doesn’t mean i love you any less, fundy.”

“i believe you.”

dream blinks in disbelief, eyebrows furrowing as he stares up at fundy, the rustling of a thousand petals filling his ears as dream shifts his grip on the giant bouquet in his arms. “really? just like that?”

fundy gives dream a small smile, pulling the poppy he received earlier from the chest pocket of his jacket — he didn’t have anywhere else to put it that wouldn’t crush the gentle petals — and tucking it gently behind dream’s ear, letting the tips of his fingers trail softly against dream’s cheek. “yeah,” he says, “just like that. i—” and fuck, he’s getting choked up, he can feel the tears gathering, “i’m just glad you’re here. glad you don’t plan on leaving.”

“i’m not going anywhere, fundy.”

and it’s so small, it’s just dream in the moonlight and the warm glow of the lanterns, with his arms full of flowers of every colour and shape and size, it’s just him and an earnest, hopeful expression. and it’s illegal as hell — shit, dream’s still effectively the general of the nation they’ve been fighting against for months, and who knows what tommy or tubbo or quackity would do if they caught him so casually in their land. 

and it’s everything fundy needed. to see dream standing at his door with flowers and a smile and an apology and a promise. to know that this time — finally — he isn’t going to be the second choice, isn’t going to be abandoned and cast away and discarded. “i love you,” fundy says, and it’s thick with tears and full of affection. 

and dream just gives him a familiar, easy smile. 

“i love you. i’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am a firm believer of fundy and dream having real, genuine affection for one another, both because Fundy Deserves Good Things and i think its powerful for a character with a god complex to have this one person whose affection reminds them of what its like to be and feel human. 
> 
> my friend came up with the headcanon that the secret flowers dream asked niki for were apology flowers to surprise fundy with for misspeaking during that day and i ran with it! quite far! shoutout mo i love you bae <333


End file.
